<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unruly hearts by fearfilledqueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731408">unruly hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfilledqueer/pseuds/fearfilledqueer'>fearfilledqueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Unhappy Ending, hope is alyssa greene, i am sorry for hurting anyone, inspired by the prom musical, it's gay and sad, it's super angsty, josie is emma nolan, pure angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfilledqueer/pseuds/fearfilledqueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>heavy is the unruly heart who loves what is forbidden</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unruly hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a fic inspired by "the prom" musical and the song "little miss perfect"</p><p>warning, this doesn't have a happy ending.</p><p>again, i am sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie walks into the gym first, excited for her first ever prom but as she took in the sight in front of her, she felt her whole mood crash. She was in disbelief, the whole gym was gloomy and trashed, and it was all empty. Sitting in the middle was the principal, Mr. Marcel Gerard, talking on the phone. She walks over to Elijah as she tried to control her breathing. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Marcel puts a finger up, “I’m just putting the pieces together, give me a sec.” </p><p>MG, Jade, Kaleb, Lizzie and Jed all walk in, with Lizzie speaking up first. “What is happening?” Josie looks back at her and Jade was the next one to speak up. “Something is really wrong. The whole parking lot is completely empty.”</p><p>Jed grimaces, picking up a stray balloon. “What the hell is the theme of this prom? Death row?” He tosses it away while Josie tries to get some answers from Marcel. </p><p>“Mr. Gerard, where are all the kids? I don’t understand.”</p><p>On the other hand, Hope was dragged into a house with music blaring and bright disco lights. “Dad what is this? Why aren’t we at the gym?” Her father, Niklaus Greene smiled and waved, dragging his daughter along. “Change of plans sweetheart, there was a problem so we had to change venues.”</p><p>Marcel stands and pockets his phone, trying to find a better way to explain the current situation. “The court has told the PTA that they had to hold an inclusive prom.” Jade stands beside Josie, holding her hand gently as a sign of comfort. “They were met with some resistance, so the parents met without my knowledge.”</p><p>Hope was confused, shaking her head while she yelled over the loud music. “Where’s Josie, Dad?” Nik kept his composure at the mention of the girl’s name, shaking hands with other parents. “Well, she wanted a prom. So we gave her one.”</p><p>Lizzie stands beside Josie and squeezes her hand, putting her in between Lizzie and Jade listening as Marcel continues. “They organized two proms, one for the kids at Salvatore Boarding School and this one, just for you.” Josie steps away from her sister and Jade before stepping towards Marcel. “No, no, I got texts from kids at school. Everybody said it was here.”</p><p>Marcel shook his head and he looks down at his feet before looking Josie in the eyes.</p><p>“They were lying to you, it was all part of their plan.”</p><p>Hope’s eyes widen with realization. He couldn’t have. Her father was cruel but not that cruel. He waves and nudges his daughter towards Penelope and Alyssa. “What the hell did you guys do?” Penelope and Alyssa both loop their arms on either side of Hope as they walk.</p><p>“We know about you and Josie.”</p><p>Hope felt her heartbeat quicken. No one was supposed to find out yet. She keeps her ‘Little Miss Perfect’ composure, not letting any emotion show. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alyssa scoffs and steps in front of Hope. “We saw you with Josie in the gym, singing and laughing. Even kissing.”</p><p>Hope swallows the lump in her throat as she feels Penelope lean in close to her ear. “Trust me Hope, we're just doing you a favor. You'll realize it and you'll thank us for it.” Penelope and Alyssa step away from her, Alyssa throwing her a smug look and Penelope winks at her before the two girls both join their dates on the dance floor.</p><p>Josie shakes her head, looking around as Lizzie steps towards her and places her hands on her shoulders. Josie whispers, trying her best not to cry. “I want to go home.” Lizzie nods, mumbling an agreement. “I know Josie, I know.”</p><p>MG turns around and wipes his eyes. “I think I’m gonna cry.” Kaleb goes over to console the younger boy while Jed stood there with Josie, fists clenched in anger.</p><p>Josie steps away from Lizzie and starts to sing shakily. Everyone turned their attention towards her, everyone feeling how down and broken she was.</p><p>
  <em> One thing’s universal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Life’s no dress rehearsal </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When people find a scapegoat to condemn </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We went big </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yet we blown it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, I guess I should have known it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All along, tonight belonged to them </em>
</p><p>Josie finally breaks down in tears and Jed rushes towards her, wrapping his arms around her as she cries her eyes out.</p><p>Hope takes out her phone and rushes to a secluded spot. She hides in the 2nd floor of the house and sits on the armrest of the couch, bouncing her leg anxiously. She dials her girlfriend’s number and bites her lip. “Come on Jo, please pick up.”</p><p>Josie’s phone rings in her small purse, as Jed holds her in his arms at the empty gymnasium. Her mascara was running down her cheeks in thin black lines and her pink dress was ruffled with her fidgeting. She steps away from Jed’s embrace and puts the phone up to her ear. On the other line was the girl she loves, with music blaring in the background.</p><p>“Hope?”</p><p>“Jo, I’m so sorry I had no idea.”</p><p>Josie starts pacing and she raises her voice, making Kaleb and Jed flinch in the background. “How could you not know? You were on the prom committee!”</p><p>On the other line, Hope’s heartbeat spiked when she heard Josie raise her voice. She knew Josie was mad and at this point, she didn’t know how to calm the younger girl down. “It was Penelope and Alyssa. They figured out we were together and they made sure I didn’t find out. They didn’t want me to tell you.”</p><p>Josie didn’t know how she felt. She felt angry, betrayed, and heartbroken. She stops her pacing and yells out in the empty gym, making Kaleb step forward towards her.</p><p>“Then come meet me.”</p><p>There it was. The thing Hope had dreaded Josie would tell her to do. They’ve had this argument for months and she still wasn’t ready, no matter how many times she’s practiced in the mirror. She runs her fingers through her hair and stands from her seat, stuttering as she tries to explain it to her girlfriend.</p><p>“I-I can’t Josie. My father is here.”</p><p>That was it, the final straw. Josie snaps, making everyone flinch. Kaleb holds onto Jed’s hand and MG hugs Jade close. Marcel watches as the young girl breaks in front of her.</p><p>“Well, leave him! Tell him you’re gay! Tell him that we’re in love!”</p><p>Hope flinches from the other side of the phone, biting her lip to stop her tears from falling. Her heart breaks a little when she hears Josie’s voice crack.</p><p>“That was the plan, wasn’t it?”</p><p>A stray tear falls from Hope’s eyes as she responds to Josie. “I’m really sorry Jo.”</p><p>Josie nods and fidgets with her dress once more.</p><p>“Have fun at the normal person’s prom.”</p><p>Josie ends the call before Hope could respond and she just sinks down to the ground. Her sobs echo the empty gym and all anyone could do was watch as her heart breaks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment and leave kudos :)<br/>if you want me to make this into a full story, please comment below</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>